


Can’t you believe it?

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: AU~ Captain of Security has a sibling, AU~ Thomas Rush doesn’t fUCkiNg diE, Blowjobs, Canon Typical Violence, Confessions, Consentual Underage Sex, Damn it Ubisoft, Death, F/F, Gay Sex, How I see Eden’s Gift, I mean, Im way to hyped for this, Ive taken it and played with the idea, M/M, Right?, Some spoilers for Far Cry: New Dawn, Violence, Youre gonna get fucking bamboozled, and this is what I personally like to believe it as being, handjobs, im soft, leave me alone ;_;, okay, people have conversations in their tags, what the actual fuck was that cutscene?, written from the perspective of Dante and Rush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: After the train crashed, Carmina thought everyone was dead, only to watch the twins she needed being pushed off the waterfall.***Some spoilers for Far Cry: New Dawn





	1. Chapter 1

 Dante’s eyes sprung open when he woke, he tried to catch his breath as he looked around trying to get a good idea of where exactly he was. He sighed and slowly sat up to get a better look. He saw the girl that had originally came to them sitting by Miku, they were having some sort of conversation. Miku looked over to him, running over to him when her brain registered he was awake.

 “Oh thank God you’re okay!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her older brother.

 “And I thought I was the one that was more easily excitable!” He said with a chuckle.

 “Um, I don’t mean to interrupt, but when you’re ready to, we can head out.” Carmina stated.

 “Oh! You remember Carmina, right? She was the one that came and got us in the first place, and then saved us from drowning.” Miku said nonchalantly.

 “Yeah, I remember you! Thank you for saving us from drowning, that was a great thing of ya’ to do!” Dante replied with a smile.

 “Ah.. it was no problem... take your time though, wouldn’t want you getting sick or hurt on our way back, it’s not that far, but you took quite the plummet...” 

 “Okay, give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready.” Dante stated, walking over to the side of the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

 On the way back to Carmina's home, she and Miku were talking and scouting ahead while Dante took his time. The area was beautiful, and he needed something to take his mind off Rush. Barnes tried to leave Dante and Miku, but Rush didn't, he risked his life for them. Their repayment? Barnes got his face hammered in by one of those psychotic sisters and Rush was practically now their slave.

 Dante gasped when he saw Prosperity. "C'mon! You two need to talk to my mom." she said as the large doors behind her opened. Dante ran up beside Miku and they entered together, following Carmina.

 Carmina's mom came over to them and pulled her into a hug, she asked a couple of questions and Carmina explained the situation, blaming herself for what happened.

 "It wasn't your fault, plus those hecking twins are evil... how could they do that to Barnes..?" Dante asked, shoving his head into Miku's neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as best she could to pat his back.

 "You know that they need Thomas, so he's gonna be okay for a while, and you know him, he can hold his own!" Miku said, trying to reassure her older brother.

 He pulled away, pushing his black and blue hair out of his eyes, "I know, but we need him back." he breathed. He spun around on his heel to face Carmina and her mother, "Alright, what is our first mission?" he asked with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

 When Kim told them what their first mission was, Dante’s eyes lit up. Once she was done debriefing them, they practically ran out the large entrance door and got in the closest vehicle, that being an ATV. Dante had told Miku about his crush on Thomas, and she was extremely understanding and supportive. They spent most of their time together, Dante being an extrovert while Miku was an introvert. When they got to the assigned area, Dante started teasing her about spending time with Carmina, her face turned blood red, and not only because she was slitting a raiders throat. He chucked softly as they finished off the raiders outside.

~~~~

 Dante smiled brightly as he watched one of his closest friends and love interest beat a raider to death. 

 Thomas sung his praise as he finished the raider off by strangulation. “You crazy sons of bitches, you came back for me...” he walked over to Dante, seething and limping slightly. Dante has a worried expression, but cut the ziptie wrapping his hands together. He took a rag nod wiped the blood off his face, looking around. “We need to go, now.” He said, hopping on the ATV in the middle of the garage. 

 “Miku, you go with Rush,” Dante told her.

 “But, what about you..?” She asked her older brother.

 “I can handle myself,” he said with a reassuring smile.

 Miku hesitantly smiled back and got on the ATV, driving out of the garage. 

 Dante sighed and started shooting the raiders around him down as they were more focused on the vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

 Kim praised Miku on getting Thomas back before asking where the Captain was, she explained what happened and said he should be home later that day, though it wasn’t until four days later.

~~~~

 Miku spent most of her time in Carmina’s room, as she was nice enough to let her stay in her room with her, while Carmina was gone for several hours out of the day, she was great company when around. 

 When Dante finally came back, he came back with a friend. He introduced himself as Bean and explained what had happened. He was walking through the forest when he saw a body lying on the ground in a patch of flowers, he went over to look and there was a large gash in the person’s face, when he checked for pulse, he could feel one, so he dragged him back to where he was staying and sewed him up before bandaging the wound and waiting until the stranger woke up, Dante had helped him after sustaining such a terrible injury and he thought he needed to escort him back, and... he miiiggghhhtt’ve promised him he’d stay?

 Sure enough, Dante had a bandage over his left eye, wrapping around his whole head, his glasses hanging from his grey t-shirt. “How did you learn to do that? Not many of our people can do that...” Kim asked.

 “Oh, it was easy...” he chuckled, “My daddy taught me a lot of things before his departure!” He said with a smile, looking around.

 Kim was about to say something else when Miku ran out of the house, pouncing in her older brother, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t’ve let you stay! Please forgive me!” She said through tearfilled eyes that weren’t visible through her sunglasses.

 It hurt Dante a little when she jumped on him, but not as bad as it could’ve, seeing the foot in height difference, “It’s fine, I’m still in one piece. Plus it was my fault, I tried to face three raiders at once!” He said with a chuckle, setting her down.

 “Well, don’t do that again!” She said in a mock tsundere tone as she wiped her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

 Bean helped Dante get into the main building, Thomas offering to let him stay in the room Kim had given him, which Dante gladly accepted.

 Miku and Carmina helped Thomas with upgrading Prosperity, by the time they were finished (that being two weeks later), they had upgraded the garage and the med-bay, the rest of the stuff having to wait. Sadly, Mickey and Lou had heard that Rush had been taken back, and they were not at all happy with it. Dante didn't have to wear the bandage anymore, so he was able to fight since his sight wasn't impaired by the bandages.

~~~~

 Dante, Miku, and Carmina went out at the sight of the pink and blue fireworks, the people preparing for battle back at Prosperity. 

 "Hello, rabbits!" Mickey mused.

 The three kids standing next to the raiders stared at the three approaching, "Carmina..." one of them whimpered.

 "Everything's going to be okay!" Carmina jumped to say.

 Mickey chuckled and smacked Carmina in the face, "I don't like it when people lie to children..." Miku was only not attacking them because Dante was holding her back.

 "Why are you doing this?" Carmina asked.

 "Because of your 'heros' here... Everything was fine before you two came along, but now, you've become a fucking problem, and a huge one at that."

 "I think we should just kill them.." Lou states, jumping off the bed of the truck she was previously sitting on.

 "No, we just want those people to understand your help is a curse... Every person you help, every child you inspire, every settlement you build, we will take from you... and when you've got nothing... we'll come for you..."

 Lou handed one of the kids the grenade she was holding, "Don't drop it," she said, tossing the safety clip in the air.

 Mickey snatched it from her, staring into her eyes as she said, "The only currency we have now... is power." She started stomping towards Dante as he pushed Miku directly behind him, "You made us look weak and that ends now, we're gonna take everything you hold dear. Starting with your home." she said, looking towards Prosperity.

 "And if we can't take it, we'll break it..." Lou cut in.

 Mickey sighed, "Don't be here when we come back." she stated coldly, throwing the safety clip at him.

 He caught it and watched them leave, going over to the child, shoving the clip back in it, and taking it from him. Carmina comforted the kids and Miku helped her escort them back to Prosperity.

 Dante went and spoke to Thomas after getting behind the walls, he debriefed him on his next mission before he and Miku headed out.

~~~~~~

 The fight was long and tough, and they almost lost due to running out of ammo, but they made it out, alot of people died, but they made it. Thomas came over to the group, Miku and Dante having followed Carmina to her mom.

 "How bad is it?" Kim asked.

 "We lost alot of men, and the wounded are in horrible shape, if the raiders come back, we're all fucked." he stated.

 "There's nobody left..." Kim said, disheartened.

 "Uh, what about that group in the north... 'New Eden'?" Thomas asked.

 Dante and Miku's eyes widened.

 "Wait, is that a joke?" Kim asked.

 "I've seen them in action. They hit the camp I was being held in one night... just two of 'em, took more bullets than humanly possible, then vanished into the forest. The highwaymen call them ghosts, but I know what I saw. Those people were dope to the fucking gills, we need what they have--" 

 Kim cut him off, "You realize that means going to Joseph Seed, a man who terrorized and brutalized our family for years."

 "Um, Mrs. Rye?" Dante cut in. Thomas and Kim both looked at him, "Joseph has been up in the mountains for several years..." he whimpered under their piercing gazes.

 "And how the fuck would you know that?" Thomas asked.

 Dante stared at the ground, hyperventilating, the situation was making him super anxious, Miku caught on and started trying to calm him down. "Some of the New Edeners saved us from the raiders when we were eleven, then went so far as to raise us since our parents had been murdered. When Joseph left, they left aswell and went to California as they thought it would be a better place to raise us, they... died as well, but that's when Rush's group found us, alone and only fourteen, they took us in." she bit out, pissed beyond belief right now.

 Kim, Carmina, and Thomas all looked shocked. Dante started to control his breathing again, "Praise be the Father..." he whimpered, "For he hath saved us from our transgressions."

 "How old are you two?" Kim asked.

 "Seventeen," Miku said, pushing the hair out of Dante's eyes, "We're going to bed," she sighed, "tomorrow we'll go talk to Ethan." she finished, talking back to the main building with Dante in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

 Dante sat on the floor of his and Thomas' room, the light shining in from the moon being the only thing cutting through the darkness. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, eyes fluttering closed. He turned to face the door when Thomas walked in, "Hey, uh, sorry about makin' ya freak out earlier, Cap..." he stated, handing Dante a beer.

 Dante hesitantly took it, "It.. It's fine, I shouldn't have brought it up, would've saved us all the trouble..." he replied, putting the cold bottle on his forehead.

 Rush sat next to him, popping off the cap on the bottle and taking a drink once he was comfortable, "Are you two going to be alright if you go up there?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

 "Uh, yeah, Ethan's a dick, but I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt us, his reputation is bad enough amongst the New Edener's as is."

 "You sure he hasn't changed? Time does that to people..."

 Dante chuckled, "I'm almost positive he's still the brat that pushed me off his house four years ago," he replied, removing the bottle and staring at it, he squeezed it slightly, sighed, and turned to face Rush, "Um.. can... can I get something off my chest..?" he asked.

 Thomas opened another bottle and started drinking, "Of course."

 "I... um," Thomas could see Dante's face was flushing due to the moonlight, "I might've kinda had a crush on you for about a year... or two... I'm not absolutely sure anymore.." he said, chuckling nervously.

 Thomas choked on the beer he was trying to swallow. Once he was able to breathe again, he wiped the beer that had dribbled down his face with his jacket. "You what?" he asked, verifying what he heard was what Dante said.

 Dante stood, "I-I'm sorry, I'll just go, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.." he said, walking towards the door before feeling something holding onto the cuff of his jeans.

 "You don't have to go, I... I was just unsure if I heard you correctly..." Thomas said, looking away.

 Dante backed up and sat on his knees between Rush's legs. Thomas swallowed thickly as Dante slowly started crawling up towards him, "Tell me if any of this makes you uncomfortable, okay..?" Dante said softly.

 Thomas nodded before Dante pushed his lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

 Thomas sighed lightly, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck. Dante gently bit his lower lip asking for entrance, which Thomas was more than happy to allow. Their tongues swirled together, mixing the flavors of fruit and alcohol and creating a wonderful taste that lingered. Thomas pulled back first, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Thomas chuckled slightly and reached up to take Dante’s sunglasses off, it was a little off that he’d never seen his eyes, save for when he wasn’t able to wear his glasses, but even then, he stared at the ground or in a direction he couldn’t see the one that wasn’t covered. He gasped slightly at the sight, the left was an emerald green and the right was a beautiful purple. He set the glasses to the side and wiped his mouth, staring up at the younger man who’s eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

 Dante looked away after a moment, turning a deep shade of pink. Thomas hooked his pointer finger under Dante’s chin and made him look back at him, “You’re beautiful...” he said as he gently caressed the side of his face with the back of his other hand. A small smile appeared on Dante’s face before he smashed their lips back together, enveloping the other man in a hungry kiss, putting his hands over the growing bulge in Thomas’ pants, making him gasp. He gently rubbed at it while his lips explored the exposed skin, sucking and licking it. Thomas giggled due to Dante’s stubble.

 He pulled back, “Get on the bed, and take your pants off,” he said, watching Thomas intently.

 Thomas obeyed and took his shoes, socks, and jacket off as well, throwing it all in a corner. He sat on the bed and waited. 

 Dante stood and walked over to him, kissing him again before gently pushing on his chest, a silent request to lean back, which Thomas also did. He got in a position where he could still see Dante, who was now getting on his knees infront of him, rubbing his thighs gently. He moved up a bit and nuzzled Thomas’ dick, kissing and nipping at it through the cloth before pulling them down and off, throwing them over with the rest of his clothes. He licked his lips when he say the older man’s dick, grabbing it by the base and taking the head in and swirling his tongue around the head. Thomas groaned softly, tangling his fingers in Dante’s hair. The younger of the two started bobbing his head, pushing down and taking it to the base in one go, tears pricked at his eyes, but his lack of a gag reflex helped tremendously, that plus years of practice. He pulled up to breath, licking it from base to tip before going back down. Thomas involuntarily bucked up, when Dante didn’t pull away or seem to have any issue with it, he continued until he came. Dante swallowed it all, and gathered what came out of his mouth on his thumb and put it in his mouth before cleaning Thomas’ softening dick up, helping him ride out his orgasm. 

 When Thomas was back, Dante was changing his underwear, the rest of his clothes discarded and thrown in a pile on the other side of the room, “What’s that tattoo all about?” Thomas asked, looking Dante over.

 Dante touched the tattoo on his right bicep, “Oh, this is the marking from New Eden, it was also used before the war and on almost every New Edener,” He said, smiling softly. He took a pair of underwear and threw them at Thomas, “Put these on,” he said before lying on the floor.

 Thomas took his shirt off and put the boxers on, “Why don’t you sleep up here with me?” He asked, lying in bed and patting the spot beside him. Dante looked up at him, seemingly thinking before getting up and lying next to him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in Rush’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

 Thomas woke Dante up around 7:30am the next morning, forcing him to get up.

 “Why..? It’s so early...” Dante whined, hissing slightly when Rush got off the bed, ripping the covers off him. 

 “You need to go eat before you leave, plus Miku’s already down there putting her bag in your car,” Rush replied.

 “Fine, but only because I want food...” he said, getting out of bed and ready to conquer the day.

~~~~

 The twins were talking about the Father all during breakfast, and telling the stories he and the older New Edeners had told them about his family, only skimming over the Judge’s existence and cause.

 “I wish brother John was still alive...” Dante sighed, “He seemed like he would’ve been a cool dude...”

 “He might be gone, but we still have the songs for him and the others..! Remember? Plus Mom and Dad left us the CD!” Miku countered, getting slightly peppy.

 The twins turned to face their roommates, “Have you guys ever heard the hymns? Joseph got all the kids in New Eden to learn them, my favorite is ‘Set Those Sinners Free’!” Dante exclaimed.

 “Mine is ‘Oh John’..!” Miku said, slightly quieter.

~~~~

 The twins finished breakfast and left not too long after, leaving Carmina and Thomas behind to visit their Father.


	9. Chapter 9

 About a week later, Miku came back, Kim and Carmina walked over to her. Carmina pulled her into a hug, "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said when she pulled back.

 Miku started to say something, but decided against it, dropping her head and shaking it slightly.

 "Where's the Captain?" Kim asked.

 "Ethan said I wasn't allowed to go into the mountains because they were to dangerous..." she said in a small voice.

 "Why would you need to go into the mountains? Aren't they extremely irradiated in that area?"

 "Yes, but we needed to speak to the Father, or at the least find proof of his death."

~~~~~~~~~

 It was another two weeks before Dante returned, he came in the gates with a large gash in the middle of his face, several deep cuts on his arms, a white book in one hand, and a red hunting knife in the other, he had a smile plastered on his face, despite his injuries. Blood stained his clothes, skin, and accessories, as well as the figure following about sixteen feet behind him. "The Father is on board..!" he breathed before falling to the ground, vision being consumed by the darkness.

 The last thing he remembered was the Judge holding him and Kim and Thomas, coming towards him.


	10. Chapter 10

 He jerked up when he came to, panting heavily, “fuck, fuck, fuck...” he mumbled, looking around while Thomas tried to get him to lie back down.

 “You need to calm down, Captain, your going to rip your stitches open,” Thomas said, still trying to get him in a lying position.

 Dante reaches up and touched the bandage on his face, “I’m fine, it’s covered, I’ll be okay,” he said, gently pushing Thomas away so he could stand. He ripped the needles out of his arms before grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. “Damn it,” He muttered, leaving when he couldn’t find his weapons. Thomas followed close behind.

 “Captain,-“

 “Call me Dante, Rush” he said, looking around when he got in the middle of the yard, “Fucking hell...”

 “Dante, what are you doing?”

 “What does it look like?” Dante asked, walking up the steps and climbing on top of Bean’s room.

 “Oh crap, why is the Captain doing that?” Bean asked Thomas when he came out and saw Dante.

 “I have no clue...”

 “Judge..!” He said, sitting down on the roof.

 Thomas and Bean watched the two slide off the roof onto the platform, “Damn it, Dante, stop doing things like that, your going to hurt yourself!” Thomas said, striding over to the younger man.

 “Welp, looks like I’m gonna get really hurt then...” he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

 “You’re an ass.”

 “Aye, don’t disrespect your superiors,” Dante said with a smile.

 “I’ll do what I want, and in any case, Kim wants you...”


	11. Chapter 11

 Kim didn’t have a new mission for him, just said her thanks and told him he needed to rest. He didn’t listen, instead, he went back into the med bay and grabbed the mask he had found in the Whitetails. He took the mask and pushed it up to his face, tying the ribbons behind his head. It was actually quite comfortable and he was able to see in it, plus that might help with the issues that may arise from the Highway men.

 He stood and left, making it a mission to find Nick to repay Kim for all that she had given to him. The dirty looks he got were matters for another day.


	12. Chapter 12

 He came back with Nick and Carmina the plane... boat? Whatever she was at this point... Kim, Nick, and Carmina the human were reunited when he got a call over the radio.

  _“Hey, rabbit, you’ve taken a bunch of things from us, now we took something from you... now, if you want your dear friend Rush back... you’ll meet us, either way your loosing something today, whether it’s your home or family, only time will tell...”_ Lou says, making Dante freeze. Miku was beside him when the message came though, she had wide eyes, but she didn’t say anything, she couldn’t, how can you help someone cope with  _that_?

 Dante ran up on top of the wall, taking a running start, he leap off, tucking and rolling before making his way to a motorcycle that was on the path. He jumped on, quickly hot wiring it while Miku got on the back before driving off to the specified location.


	13. Chapter 13

 Dead raiders surrounded him and his sister, they were both covered in blood, the people they rescued already making a break for it. One bomb blew up, so what? He sighed, wiping the blood and sweat from his forehead while Mickey spoke to him on the radio.

 “Stay down here...” he said walking up the stairs.

 “But... Mickey and Lou might-“

 “I don’t care, I... I’m not putting you in danger... heck no, sis... I’ll be back in a couple minutes...” he continued up, stopping at the door to remove his gear.

 He entered.


	14. Chapter 14

 Thomas was attached to a metal thing, Dante had seen one before, but never knew what it was called. The older man’s hands were tied behind his back, Mickey standing infront of and looking out the window beside him.

 “Get out of here, now!” Thomas told him as he walked in, the door shutting behind him.

 “Feels real familiar, like we’ve been down this road before...” Mickey said, Lou coming into view as she walked towards her sister, “relax... stay a while...” she stated, pointing towards the handcuffs.

 Dante stares at them for a second, swinging his gaze to the sisters and Tom before putting his shaky hands in the cuffs. They were by no means comfortable, and would’ve dig into his flesh, had the bandages not been there.

 “Ah, look at that! See how easy you can be to get along with? I wanted you to understand that... I wanted you to see this coulda ended differently had you just listened to us and went away... instead, you chose to stick... welp, here it is...” she moves out of the way for Lou to take her place, slamming her helmet into his jaw. It was cold and then hot... burning...

 The pain washed over the young man before she slammed it into the other side, Mickey in the background muffling Thomas’ protesting. She paused for a moment, chuckling and wiping some of the blood off her helmet, “Y’know, before you came, everything was fuckin’ great!” She slammed it into his face again, the pain pulsed through his skull. “Then ya came along with your fancy train...” now it was just mocking, “and your fancy people, tryna make this place into something it’s, never” blunt force to the stomach, “gonna,” another hit, “be!” One last jab to the stomach, the frame of his vision red and hazy.

 Lou moved for Mickey, “And when we tried to be reasonable, you thought it’d be a good idea to stir the pot!” 

 Circle, Lou was back, “Over,” hit, “and over,” nailed by the helmet, “and over!” Kick, now that was new.

 “All because you thought there was a hope for any of you...” she sounded almost disappointed.

 His skin burned, he could hear sizzling in his ears, he was tired... but then, a sudden surge in strength filled him, adrenaline, maybe, but this felt holy, felt exactly like Joseph had told him the grace of God felt. He looked up, ripping the handcuffs apart easily, he went over to Mickey, shotgun pointed at Thomas’ head. She retaliated, pushing against him before he pushed back, her body slamming into a wall on the other side of the room. Lou came at him with her helmet, he palmed it as he nailed her in the stomach with his face, punching her hard enough that she slammed into the other wall. While they were both down, he ran over and ripped the ropes off from around Thomas’ wrists, he helped him up, moving them over to the window so he could at least try an finish one of the twins off.

 He lifted her head, punching her in the face three times before standing. He heard crunching. He moved infront of Thomas, wrapping his arms around his body before getting shot in the back. They flew out the window, Dante using the last of his strength to switch positions so he’d take most of the impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to keep it as similar to New Dawn as possible while keeping Thomas alive, I hope you appreciate that because I’m pissed that Ubisoft has to murder everyone you come with to said area, whether it be Kyrat, Rook Islands, or Hope County, Montana =_=


	15. Chapter 15

 He woke up on the ground, everything was fuzzy. He could make out two figures above him and the sound of a car approaching, he blinked a couple times before trying to move his arm, it was heavy, but it still worked. He moved to stand up, the voices got louder, but he ignored them, stumbling slightly. Someone grabbed his arm and slung it over their shoulder, helping lead him somewhere, it became slightly darker before his body was set horizontal, making him tired again, he tried to fight the feeling, but it was to overwhelming, after a few moments, sleep overtook him.


	16. Chapter 16

 Dante was up again, but this time he was in a bed and no one was around him. He sat up, wincing at the pain, but mostly ignoring it. He pulled the needles in his arms out and stood, slightly wobbly, he tripped, catching himself on a nearby table. He steadied himself before walking over to grab his things. He put his shoes and jacket on, grabbing his mask and knife. The sunlight blinded him when he walked out, he sighed in frustration while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

 When he regained his sight, he looked around. Thomas and Miku were in the middle of the courtyard, and the Judge was sitting up on the wall surrounding Prosperity. Not wanting to bother either of the people he loved, he walked over to the Judge, sitting next to them. The fall wasn’t far enough to kill him, put it would probably break one of his legs at the least. “How are you doing?” He asked them, knowing he wouldn’t get a response, but still wanting to try.

 The Judge was staring off into the distance, in the general direction of New Eden, if Dante’s memory served him correct. “I bet it’s hard, but we’re tryna make this work, we’ll get rid of Mickey, Lou, and all those raider fucks so that the New Edeners and everyone else that lives here can live together in harmony... mostly harmony...”

 The Judge chuckled, raggedy and broken, “Smaointeoireacht mhianrach, kid,” he said in a whisper.

 Dante looked over at him, staring at the mask facing him, he offered a small smile, remembering the days when the Judge would play with him and Miku, the days before Joseph left... the good ol’ days...

 He sighed and pulled the Judge in for a hug, sure, he’d never seen what lies beneath the mask, neither has he seen him for several years, but it’s okay, he use to play with him and his sister, protect them, protect ALL the New Edener’s... and he knew that and respected that.

 The Judge gasped slightly, assumably because of the unforeseen action, but hugged back. The hero Dante always aspired to be at least half as great as.


	17. Chapter 17

 There wasn’t much planned for a while, Kim wanted him to go out and meet up with Irwin... he was weird... and NOT in a good way, no no no no, he was weird in a creepy pedophile type way. Now, he had met Irwin before, and he needed a little bit more time to cool down from that last experience. Thomas, Miku, and Kim wouldn’t leave him alone after watching, experiencing, and hearing about him falling out of a three story window, he thought it was three... but he can’t remember the numbers right now. He suffered damage from the fall, but after the fight with his inner demons, that was nothing, plus whatever that fight did to him made him take an incredible amount of damage before needing to rest. 

 Instead of staying in Thomas’ room during the night, he decided it would probably be best to just sleep outside, I mean, Thomas had almost broken his back in that fall had it not been for Dante, and waking up to see the scars, though there weren’t many, from almost sacrificing his life to save the other man’s... no, that would probably be a horrible pain... so Dante stayed outside, sitting on the roof of one of the buildings with the Judge. He didn’t need sleep, so he usually just chilled up there and watched over Prosperity. Just one week, then it’s off to see Irwin again.


	18. Chapter 18

 Lolipop… I mean, it had a nice ring to it.. plus it'd be hilarious if someone asked how little Jimmy died and someone replied with 'Oh, he got killed by Lolipop'. God, it'd be a sad way to go… adding to his beautiful collection of nicknames was Lolipop from the last visit with Irwin and now Chudwaffle. Stupid warden called him 'Chudwaffle', an even sadder name to die at the hands of. It was waiting for the guards to dismiss him and not being detected that made the mission difficult. Sneaking up to the roof wasn't too hard,  just had to wait until he could sneak up behind the guards and kill them. The worst thing that happened was probably the trip back, Irwin's driving made for a bumpy ride that made Dante slightly sick.

~~~~~~

 The derby race wasn't that hard, have some C4 and proximity explosives on you and your set, but walking into the den of wolves was terrifying, his heart almost stopped when Lou said 'Hey, I know you...' thank God she didn't know it was Dante.. and frickin' Ethan... excuse his language but that cock-sucking bastard went and betrayed his fucking family.. imagine the therapy sessions when this is all said and done! 

 Ethan said he was giving them the fruit of New Eden even though he himself had never eaten it. If what the Father said was correct, they would pay dearly for their sins... and in exchange he wanted them to burn New Eden to the ground... Was this Ethan's teenage rebellion? Cause frick, man... he was burning down what the Fathe- no, HIS father spent his old age on, sacrificed his hecking FAMILY for... and yet, the little bitch was trying to burn it down...

 He went back and grabbed the gun Irwin left for him, taking out the lieutenants before hopping in a car and bailing.


	19. Chapter 19

 He thought about contacting the Judge, Thomas, or his sister, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, this was his fight, his friends and family didn't deserve this... 

 He saw the smoke rising in the distance, the smell of fire hitting him when he was about two miles away. Dead New Edeners and Raiders shooting wildly inhabited the place, or at least the parts that weren't burning. He remembers the killing of the raiders vividly, their necks snapping and blood sometimes squirting from the holes the broken bones left, though getting Mickey and Lou on the ground and dying was a blur.

 He approached the twins, both of them leaning on a rock, blood covering their faces and clothes and their wounds leaking through their finger tips. He removed his mask, attaching it to a loop on his belt as he crouched before the sisters.

 "Hey, Mickey, you okay?" Lou asked.

 "No! You?"

 "No, hey, you ain't dyin', are you?"

 "I guess I broke my promise..." Mickey stated, voice breaking slightly.

 "What?" Lou asked, voice barely audible.

 "To mom, that we wouldn't end up like dad..."

 "Well, we had fun, didn't we?"

 They both started laughing, Lou's head slowly dropping to the side as she silenced, Dante moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder, worry lacing his expression.

 "Hey, don't you die first... hey, HEY!" she moved to shake her slightly.

 Mickey fell back into place as Dante pulled his medkit out, her eyes were unfocused, tears brimming them. She coughed a couple times, the smoke of the fire blowing in their direction.

 Mickey told the story of their childhood, memories of their father and mother, regrets... probably not intentionally to Dante, but he was there, and he listened as he patched Lou up to the best of his abilities, her pulse was feint, but still there. He moved Lou into an upright position so she wouldn't choke on her blood, spilling words to Mickey as he patched her up, she didn't respond as the needle entered her body, her eyes focused on something in the distance.

 He picked them up, carrying them out of the burning settlement he was raised in for some time, setting Mickey on the ground, back to a tree on the other side of the bridge a little bit farther away from the water, and doing the same for Lou, setting her by the tree next to Mickey's before radioing Kim and heading to the cave Mickey mentioned in her ramblings.


End file.
